Torchwoods new recruit 2
by xXTheNightWatchManXx
Summary: this is a continuation of the first story. Zorah is at school trying to live as normal a life as she can with her job. but things aren't as they seem. who is her teacher really? will she choose the doctor or torchwood? and will she forgive Cam 4 leaving?
1. Semi normal life

_**Semi-normal life**_

It's been a year since Cam was taken away, since then I have grown up and moved on. Jack enrolled me in school so I could try and have a normal life, but normal could never happen for me. Even though I went to school I had no friends and I couldn't get over the fact that after school and on the weekends I help Owen with alien autopsies, hacked into confidential government computers with Tosh, and went running after stray weevils. Normal was not, nor will it ever be, in my vocabulary.

"Now, there are three orbits around an atom, can anyone tell me what goes into those orbits, anyone…no one? Alright…electrons! And how many electrons can fit into each orbit Ms. Harkness?"

My head popped up and out of the clouds, "Huh?"

I heard everyone laughing and lowered my head, "Please pay more attention Zorah this is the third time this week, and please stay after the bell, we need to speak."

I nodded, "Yes, sorry Mr. Smith, won't happen again." He went on to ranting. So maybe I hadn't completely moved on but I wasn't about to tell anyone else that. Mr. Smith was my teacher; he was very strange but fun at the same time. He had lengthy brown hair that came up in spikes at the front. He always wore the same blue suit and red tie, on his feet were a pair of red trainers. His eyes looked as if they had seen so much, even though he was so young, and his mind was filled with random facts. He always loved teaching us History, he got so excited as he talked of past events and we would get into discussions on what the future might hold where he would listen to our ideas and point out flaws like he knew exactly what was going to happen. Strangest and funniest teacher I have ever had.

At the end of class the bell rang and everyone raced out of class. I stayed in my seat at the back and waited until everyone was out of the room and the door was closed to get up and sling my paint spattered back over one shoulder. I walked to Mr. Smith's desk and stood there patiently for the usual lecture of how I had to get my head out of the clouds if I want to go anywhere in life and how it's okay to imagine and think doing the impossible but it won't matter if I can't keep up my grades.

"I'm worried about you Zorah," He said, "You're always thinking, and I know when someone is thinking of something that's bothering them, they get that sort of spark in their eye that only someone as bright as you and I can see."

I gave him my best reassuring smile, "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. I should really be getting home."

I was about to turn to walk out when Mr. Smith answered sternly, "Sit." I obeyed and sat down in one of the desks at the front. He sat on the desk beside me. "Tell me, what's wrong Zorah, and don't say nothing because I know you better than that."

I sighed and looked down, "I've just been having nightmares and not sleeping well is all, it's nothing to worry about. I'll get Jack to give me a sleeping pill tonight; I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

He sighed as well and started talking to the air, "Everyone blames it on sleep, I don't sleep and I'm perfectly fine I don't see why its sleep's fault it never did anything to anyone." He looked back at me, "I'm always here if you need to talk, I'm a very good listener, but be careful with the letting me give advice part, once I start talking I find it hard to stop. And another thing… wait did you say Jack? As in Jack Harkness?" I nodded my head. "Hmm, I think I might know him, we used to be friends back in the day. Anyhow, I should let you get back home, stay safe have fun see you tomorrow." I nodded and left the room. I walked the long distance from school to the entrance to the hub. I stepped onto the platform into the perception filter and let it descend. The inside of the hub came into view and I jumped off the platform before it hit the ground. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. As soon as I closed I was attacked from behind. I screamed as someone grabbed my sides. I turned and saw Jack laughing.

I glared at him and he laughed more, "Hey sweetheart," he said kissing my head, "How was school?"

I shrugged, "No more stupid and boring as usual. I don't mean to be rude but could I maybe have some time alone, I want to work on something."

He nodded and kissed my head again, "Okay sweetheart, I'm in my office if you need anything." He walked out of the room. I took the songbook from under my mattress and opened it. I had started singing to pass the time, I wrote my own songs for fun.

I took out a pen and started to scribble down words.

Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

Nana, nanana, nana  
>I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
>I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
>I keep asking why?<br>And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
>It happened you passed by<br>Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somehow you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you<p>

I read it over and sang it so many times I was in tears. I wanted my big brother back but I knew he didn't want me anymore. I lay there crying until Owen knocked on the door and let himself in. I sat up and hid the songbook, wiping my tears quickly.

"What-what do you w-want Owen?"

He looked at me concerned, "You been crying?"

"That's none of your business."

He looked at a corner of the book poking out from behind my back, "What you hiding there?"

I threw it behind me, "It's none of your business. If you didn't need me for anything then I would appreciate it if you leave."

He took a step forward, "Zorah…"

"Get out."

"But…"

"I said get out!" he sighed and closed the door behind him. I looked at my pocket knife and threw it across the room, it had been three months since I cut last and I intend to make it four. I decided to try and get some sleep.

**(hey the song I used was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne) **


	2. Owen's song

_**Owens song**_

Class the next day started off normal. Mr. Smith took attendance and then started to teach English. Suddenly my cell phone rang. I answered it, trying to hide it from view, "Hello?"

It was Jack, "Zorah it's me,"

I scowled, "This better be important."

"It is, you might have a bit of a shock this morning because…"

He was cut off by Mr. Smith, "Zorah are you on your phone?"

I looked up, "Sorry Mr. Smith," I went down to my phone, "Nice going butt head I'm in trouble now."

I was about to hang up when Mr. Smith spoke up, "Say goodbye first, just because you're already in trouble doesn't give you permission to be rude."

I put the phone back to my ear and the first thing I heard was Jack going on and on, "Did you just call me a butt head? What makes you think you can talk to me like that? You are going to regret that comment young lady…"

"Jack I need to go I'll see you at home, bye." I hung up before he could say anything and handed the phone to Mr. Smith.

He went on teaching until there was a timid knock on the door, "Um, are you Mr. Smith?"

My head shot up, I knew that voice, "Yes," said Mr. Smith, "And you are?"

"Cameron Sanford sir, I'm new here." He glanced over at me, "Zorah?" he didn't sound surprised so he obviously expected me to be here.

"Get out Cam."

He shook his head, "No, this is my new class, I'm supposed to be here."

I got up and smacked him right across the face, "A year, a whole year and you come back. I haven't gotten a letter for a whole F***ing year! You broke your promise to me!"

He looked at me apologetically, "Listen Zorah I didn't mean to…"

"No!" I interrupted, "You listen! Your last letter said you had met someone and then the letters stopped coming, they just stopped! What the hell am I supposed to think!" I turned back and grabbed my bag, "Sorry Mr. Smith, I have to go home." I shoved Cam out of the way and ran down the hall. I got out the manipulator Jack had given me and hit the button. I appeared in the hub and my head exploded with pain. I ignored it and ran into my room. I slammed the door behind me and grabbed the songbook.

Just talk yourself up and tear yourself down  
>You've hit your one wall, now find a way around<br>Well, what's the problem? You've got a lot of nerve

So what did you think I would say?  
>No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away<br>So what did you think I would say?  
>No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away<br>You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<br>You threw it away

I'm not so naive, my sorry eyes can see  
>The way you fight shy of almost everything<br>Well, if you give up, you'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?  
>No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away<br>So what did you think I would say?  
>No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away<br>You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<br>You threw it away

You were finished long before  
>We had even seen the start<br>Why don't you stand up? Be a man about it  
>Fight with your bare hands about it now<p>

I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay, well did you?<br>I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<p>

I never wanted to say this  
>You never wanted to stay<br>I put my faith in you, so much faith  
>And then you just threw it away<p>

I let my anger out on the page. I started to cry again, I just get over him leaving and he comes back and makes it worse. Why does this happen to me? Why did I have to be born? Why won't they just let me kill myself and end my suffering? I looked at the knife I hadn't bothered to pick up last night and grabbed it. I put it to my wrist and cut. I heard the team banging on the locked door trying to get in but I didn't care. I could feel physical pain, I forgot about the emotional pain, it felt good.

After a few minutes they were able to pick the lock and run inside. Gwen grabbed the knife and gave it to Ianto, Owen took my arm and Jack took my other wrist preventing me from doing anything to hurt them or myself.

"Let me go!" I tried to kick them but Jack grabbed my legs and pulled me up so I was lying on the bed. "Jack you idiot let me go!"

He had a firm grip, "Zorah you're hurting yourself, this is for your own good."

"This is ridiculous, Jack let me go right now or I swear to god! Ow!" Owen had put disinfectant on my arm and it stung like hell.

Owen looked right at me, I was still fighting, "Zoe if you don't stop moving I'm going to have to sedated you, and you know god damn well I will."

I sighed and stopped fighting, "I hate my life. As soon as I get over Cam he comes back and ruins my life. He doesn't care about me anymore."

Owen continued to wrap my arm in a thick bandage, "He came back?" I nodded.

Jack spoke up, "I think you should give him a brake, that's what I was trying to tell you on the phone earlier. He came back because his foster father was abusing him; he was forced to write that letter. Zorah, ask to see his right arm, you'll know."

I shook my head, "That might be, but he still left. I knew that he would get taken away I still fought back! He just walked out the damn door!"

Jack sighed, "He wanted to show you that it was okay to let him go. That not fighting was the best thing to do because it would happen anyway. Just give him a chance, please?"

I sighed, "Fine, let me go and I will give him a chance to explain." He let go and I sat up. "Don't you ever restrain me like that again."

He smirked, "Grab her Owen." Owen grabbed my wrists and forced me onto my back.

"No!" Jack straddled my waist and out his hands on my sides.

"This is for calling me a butt head." He started to tickle me and I screamed. "Apologize and be happy and I'll stop."

I laughed, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I screamed.

"Are you going to cheer up?"

"Yes, now stop!" He stopped and got off me. Owen still kept his firm hold on my wrists. "You know you can let go now right?"

He grinned, "That was Jacks deal not mine."

I sighed, "What do you want Owen?"

He grinned wider and motioned toward the book still lying on the ground, "Tell me what that is."

I glared at him, "It's none of your business."

He shrugged, "Alright, suit yourself, Jack…"

Jack was about to straddle my waist again, "No! No, okay I'll tell you just get off!" Owen let go of one wrist and helped me sit up, keeping a firm hold on the other wrist. "It's a songbook. I started singing and writing songs after Cam left. There I told you, are you happy now?"

He thought, "No, there's still one more thing."

"What?"

"Sing us one of the songs."

I shook my head, "Not going to happen."

He grinned and shrugged, "Alright, Jack…"

I stopped Jack and turned to Owen, "I hate you, fine look through the titles and pick one." He flipped through the book until he came to one.

He handed me the book and pointed, "This one."

I rolled my eyes at the song he had chosen. "Really?" he nodded. I sighed and started to sing.

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
>You would be here with me<br>You want me, come find me  
>Make up your mind<p>

Should have let you fall and lose it all  
>So maybe you can remember yourself<br>Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
>And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late<p>

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
>You would be here with me<br>You want me, come find me  
>Make up your mind<p>

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
>Must be exhausting to lose your own game<br>Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
>You can't play the victim this time and you're too late<p>

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
>You would be here with me<br>You want me, come find me  
>Make up your mind<p>

You never call me when you're sober  
>You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over<br>How could I have burned paradise?  
>How could I? You were never mine<p>

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
>You would be here with me<br>Don't lie to me, just get your things  
>I've made up your mind<p>

I finished and put the book down, "Happy?" he nodded too shocked to answer. "Then let go." He let go of my wrist.

"Zorah," said Jack, "That was beautiful, why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

I shrugged, "It never came up."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yah? What about…_so what is it that you do in your room? You always lock yourself in there?_"

I sighed, "It was one of those things no one knew about me."

Owen nodded, "And another thing, why did you roll your eyes at the song I chose?"

I laughed suddenly, "I'm not telling you that because you'll get mad and attack me."

He rolled his eyes, "I won't get mad."

"You swear on your life?"

"Yes."

"Okay," I hesitated, "Well, I kind of wrote this in the eyes of every girl that you shag when you go out the bar." Jack burst out in hysterical laugher, leaning on the wall for balance. Owen jumped onto me and attacked my sides. I screamed, "You swore on your life you can't go back on your word."

Jack looked over at me, "Enough Owen." Owen stopped and got off me, I grabbed the songbook and my pencil. I scribbled something on the sheet. "What are you writing?" I smirked and showed them the sheet. I had crossed out the title and written on top 'Owen's Song'. Owen blew his top and full on attacked me while Jack stood back and laughed.

**(the songs I used in this chapter are For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore and Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence.)**


	3. The Message

_**The message**_

It went on for hours until I decided I should go help Tosh with something. Jack Owen and Gwen had to go chase after something, I wasn't paying much attention to Jack's ranting. I sat with Toshiko in front of the giant computer screen, watching the little blip moving around the screen.

"What's going through your head?" Tosh asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "I really don't know. Do you think I should give Cam a chance?"

She shrugged, "He's a good kid, I think you should listen to what your heart says."

I sighed, "My heart says to listen to him but my head is screaming at me to stay away from him."

"Well," she said, "Sometimes your head is telling you what you think is the best thing for you, but your heart tells you what you know is best for you."

"So you're telling me to listen to him."

"Like I said, good kid, wouldn't purposely hurt a fly unless his life depended on it." I nodded and looked at the screen. I blip was fading in and out, like it was popping in and out of existence.

"Tosh?" I pointed to the blip, "What's that?" She turned her full attention to the screen.

She turned on her com, tapping widely at the keys, "Jack, you know the man you've been looking for?" Waiting, "Well there's a blip fading in and out of existence, I think I can get an audio feed, hold on." She fiddled with the volume and tone dials until we got a clear sound. It sounded like ancient engines roaring and grinding the gears, it definitely wasn't from earth. "Yes, I'll get her to do it right now." Tosh turned to me, "Hack the signal, send a message to it. Send something that says that Jack is here and give the address, do it fast." I went to the computer and started my work.

The sound started to die down. I worked faster and then I pressed sand at the last minute. "Come on come on…" I prayed for it to send faster. I heard the beep a quarter of a second before the blip disappeared and the inhuman sound stopped.

"Did it work?" Tosh looked at me worriedly.

I smiled, "Oh yeah."

She smiled with relief and tapped on her com, "Jack, we did it…yes I'll do that." She tapped it off and turned to me. "We have to wait for a response, Jack's sure he will respond. You have to monitor it; he said it was your job for today."

I nodded, "Great, alright, how about you go take a break or go for a walk or something, I got this." She nodded, and put on her coat.

"I'll be back in a half hour." I nodded and watched her walk to the rising platform and disappear through the roof. I stuck my headphones into my ears and put my I-pod on. Suddenly the computer beeped and I looked at the screen, there was a massage from the source.

'hello Zorah."

I gasped, "What the hell?" I tapped on the keys and wrote a response.

'How do you know my name? I'm going to launch a video feed.' I taped the keys and sent a video/audio feed to the source. The screen came to life and I saw a man standing there. He wore an old brown trench coat and through it I could see a loose red tie. He wore an alien mask to cover his face.

"Hello again Zorah" he said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor is Jack around?"

"No, how do you know my name?"

"It's complicated, if you see him tell him I said to meet me at 736925 at noon tomorrow."

"Okay I will, but who are you? If he asks what do I say?"

"I'm the doctor." Then the feed was cancelled.

"Damn it!" I tapped the keys and sent him a message. 'Doctor who? What's your name?'

It came back almost instantly, 'Just the Doctor, he'll know who I am.' I sighed and turned on my com. "Jack there's a message for you."

"A message from who?"

"Some man named the doctor. He said to meet him at 736925 at noon tomorrow. I think they're coordinates."

"Okay, we're almost done here. Where's Tosh?"

"I told her to take a break and go for a walk she should be back in about twenty minutes."

"Alright, can you do something for me?"

"Duh, what do you need?"

"Track and lock onto the coordinates."

"As you wish, it'll be done by the time you get here."

"Okay, see you soon kiddo."

"Later," I turned off the com and started to work.

After about ten minutes I had the coordinates. I was shocked at the location. The coordinates were for a room in my school, my room, my class. This was impossible.

Jack came in a while later. "Hey sweetheart, everything go alright?"

I nodded, "Yah, but there's something bothering me."

He hugged me, "What is it?"

"Well," I said, "I found the coordinates, and look at where they are."

He looked at the screen, "Isn't that your school?" I nodded, "And your class room?" I nodded. He turned to me, "Did the doctor know your name?" I nodded and Jack cracked a smile, "He's working up a storm in your head, trying to get you to think. It's what he does, don't worry."

"Okay, can I go to my room?"

Jack sighed, "I guess, but remember what happened when you locked yourself in your room last time." I crossed my arms in front of my stomach, shielding myself. He laughed and kissed my head, "Go, if I need you I'll come get you." I smiled and nodded, heading to my room. I pulled out the songbook.

I looked away  
>Then I look back at you<br>You try to say  
>The things that you can't undo<br>If I had my way  
>I'd never get over you<br>Today's the day  
>I pray that we make it through<p>

Make it through the fall  
>Make it through it all<p>

[Chorus:]  
>And I don't wanna fall to pieces<br>I just want to sit and stare at you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>And I don't want a conversation  
>I just want to cry in front of you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>Cuz I'm in Love With you<p>

You're the only one,  
>I'd be with till the end<br>When I come undone  
>You bring me back again<br>Back under the stars  
>Back into your arms<p>

[Chorus]

Wanna know who you are  
>Wanna know where to start<br>I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
>Wanna know what is real<br>I wanna know everything, everything

[Chorus without last line]

[Chorus]

I'm in love with you  
>Cuz i'm in love with you<br>I'm in love with you  
>I'm in love with you<p>

I sang it over a few times and liked it; I was getting good at this. I looked at the clock and to my surprise it was going on nine o'clock. I got changed and got comfortable under the covers. I soon fell asleep.


	4. The Doctor

_**The Doctor**_

The next day went by fast and I avoided Cam the whole time. By the time lunch came around I had made up my mind. I watched as Cam was about to walk out the door then stopped him.

"Cam, can I talk to you?" he stopped and turned to me. He nodded and walked over to the nearest table. "Look before you say anything I'm really sorry about yesterday but it just…" he put a finger on my lips to shut me up.

"Zoe I know. It was a shock and everything just came out at once. I'm sorry for writing that letter to you. I was forced to write it, I didn't want to hurt you. I never met anyone, I always thought about you. Zorah please believe me."

I hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much Cam, don't ever leave me again." He hugged me back and we just sat there. After a while my stomach growled.

Cam laughed, "Hungry?" I scowled at him and he poked my stomach, which turned my scowl into a glare. He laughed more, "Come on, I'll get us something, on me." I smiled and walked with him across the street.

We ate and came back. I looked at my watch, it was 11:55.

"Cam I got to go back to class, well I got to go wait outside and snoop around class." He looked at me confused, "Don't ask." He shrugged and followed me to the classroom. There was no one inside. I suddenly heard Jack cursing at the exploding pain in his head. I smiled to myself. Then I heard the sound I had heard on the audio that Tosh had put on. It became louder and louder until it just stopped. I looked into the room and saw Jack knocking on the doors of a big blue police box. A man stepped out and grinned. I looked at him in shock. He wore a blue suit and a red tie with red trainers on his feet. Over it all he wore an old brown trench coat, with spiked up hair and eyes glowing with knowledge and interest.

I gawked, I would know that stupid grin anywhere, "Mr. Smith?" I eyes went wide and I hid back around the corner. I was so stupid.

**With Jack**

His head exploded with pain as he landed in my class room. He looked around but he was the only one in the room. Suddenly he heard a sound he could never forget, and always hoped he'd hear again. He watched as the TARDIS faded into the room. The Doctor stepped out and grinned his stupid grin.

Then he heard someone practically yell, "Mr. Smith?" he turned to see Zorah's shocked face before she hid back around the corner.

He rolled his eyes and the Doctor laughed, "Zorah," the Doctor said, "I told you Jack and I were old friends."

**With Zorah**

I heard Mr. Smith laughing "Zorah, I told you Jack and I were old friends." I cursed and walked into the room, looking as innocent as I could.

Jack looked at me, "You just had to see who it was didn't you?"

I looked up at him, "Well, you rant about this guy 24/7 I have a right, as your daughter, to know who he is. And you…" I looked at Mr. Smith, "You scared me half to death last night, why didn't you just tell me?"

The Doctor grinned at Jack, "You rant about me?"

I laughed, "You have no idea. It's always Doctor this and Doctor that. Do that this way, it worked for the Doctor. Or my 'favorite', did I tell you about this one time when the Doctor and I…?" Mr. Smith laughed and Jack glared at me. I put my hands up in surrender, "Hey, he asked."

He nodded his head, "Uh huh, and so did you, you asked for a punishment."

He took a step toward me, "No, no. I was just answering a question, that's all. I'm in school that's the whole point. Give me a break."

The Doctor held Jack back, "Enough Jack, I have questions." Jack stopped and turned to him, "I know for a fact I wasn't that off in the timeline, when did you get a daughter?"

I stepped in, "He adopted me. My mother she…well yeah."

The Doctor looked at me sternly, "She what Zorah?" Jack was about to answer when the Doctor pout his hand up and stopped him. "She won't heal unless she says it."

I sighed, "She…she didn't want me," I said in almost a whisper. I looked down as the tears started to come.

The Doctor walked over and hugged me, "Like I said, I'm always here to listen if you want to talk."

I pulled back and smiled slightly, "Is that my teacher or the Doctor talking?"

He laughed, "I see Jack adopted someone just like him."

I gasped, "I take that as an insult."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

I turned to him and made a heart with my hands, "Love you?"

He shook his head and grabbed me, "Not this time sweetheart."

He tickled my sides and I screamed, "Cam help!" He ran in and grabbed me away.

"No one attacks my baby sister but me." He took over the tickling and I squirmed to get away again.

The Doctor came to my rescue, "Alright enough, she's turning as red as a Racknoss." He stopped and let me go.

I ran behind the Doctor, "You know, I've known this guy for the shortest amount of time and I think I like him better then both of you." They all laughed.

"So," said Jack, "You forgave Cam?"

I nodded, "Yah, I couldn't stay mad at him. After everyone kept telling me to give him a chance I decided it couldn't hurt anymore than it already did."

The Doctor pulled me out from behind him, "What happened?"

I shrugged "It's not your problem, anyway it's fixed now."

He sighed and nodded. Jack spoke up, "So Doctor, what brings you here?"

He grinned, "Well, actually there was some very weird readings lately. I thought it might be Torchwood doing something reckless again but I couldn't seem to find you. When I typed your name into the TARDIS database there was you and there was a young Miss Zorah Harkness, I had to find out what that was about."

I smiled, "Yup, it was true. He finally took on some real responsibility and adopted one of his employees."

"I'm sorry how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, why?"

The Doctor glared at Jack, "You hired a fifteen year old girl to work for Torchwood? Do I even need to tell you how reckless that is?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my god this is just like Gwen all over again."

Jack laughed, "Oh no he's way worse than Gwen. I mention that I gave you a gun and he'll go ballistic."

"You gave her a gun?"

I burst into laughter, "Yeah, but I didn't need it."

He looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I looked at Jack, "Is he allowed to come and see?" Jack nodded. I smiled at my teacher, "Let's go to the hub and I'll show you."

I grabbed Jack's arm but the Doctor pulled me away, "Come with me, softer landing." Jack laughed. I looked at him and he nodded.

I turned back to the Doctor, "Only if Cam comes with us."

He nodded and motioned to the giant blue box. "Open the door."

I opened the door and walked inside. There were stairs going up and a huge round console.

I gawked, "Oh my god! It's bigger on the inside this is awesome. I ran around and saw a spiral staircase, "There's and upstairs? This is so much cooler then the hub!"

"I heard that!" I heard from outside, "You're going to pay for that one when we get home." I heard the Doctor laughing as he ran in and up the stairs.

"Welcome to the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes I know it's bigger on the inside and I know it's cool. Hold on and enjoy the ride."

He pulled a leaver, "Hold on to what?" the TARDIS started shaking and I grabbed the edge of the console. I looked at him, "Yah, thanks for the warning." He just grinned and flew around the console, pulling leavers and flicking switches. After a few moments the TARDIS stopped shaking and the Doctor ran to the door. He pushed it open and motioned for me to step out. I grabbed Cam's arm and we ran out. We were just off to the side and the water tower stood in front of us. I ran to the secret platform and motioned for the Doctor to step onto it. We stood there as the platform descended. I jumped well before it was anywhere close to the ground.

"Hey!" Cam yelled, "Be careful."

I rolled my eyes, "You sound like my boss."

He walked off and came up to me, "Don't you mean your dad?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Nope, my dad would give me a high five and tell me that I did good. My boss would tell me not to do that because he needs my special talent."

The Doctor looked at me, "What special talent?"

I smirked, "As soon as Jack gets here I'll show you." All of a sudden someone poked my sides and I screamed. Jack, the Doctor and Cam laughed. I frowned at the Doctor, "Again…thanks for the warning." He just laughed and I shook my head. I started to walk towards the cells, "You want to know follow me." I walked through the dark hallway and heard footsteps behind me.


	5. Venting

_**Venting**_

They followed me through the dark hallway. I walked up to where the weevil was kept and it jumped up.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "A weevil, one of the most hostile creatures on earth, or so we thought." He stepped up to the glass and the weevil started trying to attack. Jack stepped back and pushed me forward. The weevil kept fighting. I put a hand on the strong glass and looked into his eyes. He was scared again; he didn't like being kept locked up in the cell. He started to calm down, and eventually sat, crouching on the floor.

The Doctor looked at me, "How did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it just happened on my first assignment."

The Doctor kept looking at me, "And what happened?"

I shrugged again, "Well, we trapped him in an alley. Jack had the cuffs and Gwen had her gun. I was holding weevil repellant and then I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was just scared. I told them to put the weapons down and then we got him cuffed and back here."

The Doctor smiled, "Put the weapons down, you're like a mini, girl, version of me."

Jack laughed, "Oh god I hope not."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "It's better than a mini version of you."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Just keep digging Zorah, just keep making it worse."

I sighed, "You're a moron if you think I don't have a plan to get out." I turned to the Doctor, "Let's go to the main room, so we can talk." I led the way again.

Jack spoke up in the darkness, "You know you're being very bossy to your boss."

I shrugged, "I learned from the best."

He chuckled, "You're digging your grave Zorah."

"If I can dig my way in I can dig my way out, it's all up here." We got into the light and I pointed to my head.

Jack looked at me, "Yup, and I'm still trying to figure out how that ego of yours can fit in there with it."

I shrugged, "I think the same thing for you."

The Doctor laughed, "She has a point."

Jack raised his eyebrows at the Doctor, "And what about you? Sometimes I wonder how your ego fits into the TARDIS." I sat down on the couch and grabbed Cam so he could sit beside me.

"So," I said, "Is this why you took such interest in my last name on my first day of school?"

He nodded, "Yes it was."

"So you only wanted to help me because you thought it might lead you to Jack?"

"Well now I never said that," he answered, "I wanted to help you because I saw that you were struggling with something. I know what it feels like to feel alone, I can see it in peoples' eyes. In yours I saw more than anyone should ever have."

I looked down, "I was just being stupid that's all."

He sighed and looked at Jack and Cam, "Is there a place we can talk alone, you know, just me and Zorah?"

I looked at him, "My room it's sound proof. I had Jack do it when I started my new hobby." I smiled at the memory, "I made him think it was because I didn't want to disturb him and Ianto with my nightmares."

The Doctor jumped up, "Alright then, let's go." I stood up and led the way to my room.

When we got there I closed the door behind us. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He looked at me sympathetically, "Have you ever talked about what happened?"

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever told anyone what happened, and then explained how you felt about it?"

I thought back and then shook my head, "No, I…I guess I haven't."

He sat on the bed, "Then…what happened?"

I sighed and sat beside him, "I was kidnapped by my father. For almost a year I was beat and worked to death, and every night before I would fall asleep Cam would tell me that I didn't deserve this. He offered to do my chores but I said no, that we would get caught and it would make it worse for the both of us. I finally got the courage to go into Mike's room while he was away; it was the only room without a camera, and turn on my phone. I knew Tosh was tracking my phone."

"Go on."

I looked down, "That day, Mike stayed out late and went to the bar, when he came back he saw me and got an idea I was asleep at the time and when I woke up I couldn't move. Mike tried to rape me but before he could Cam ran in and hit him over the head with a frying pan." The Doctor laughed at that. I smiled, "He untied me and then brought me into our room. Jack appeared and took us home. My mom came to see me and we got in an argument about Cam, she didn't want to help him and wanted him to go to foster care. When Jack and I decided that he would adopt Cam she found out and called child service. They said they had orders to take him away no matter what happened. He sent letters to me every week and then the last one said that he met someone, and then they stopped coming."

The Doctor nodded, "When did you become Jack's daughter?"

"The argument with my mother turned into an interrogation, sort of. I asked her things about me and she didn't know the answer," the tears swelled in my eyes, ""She didn't even know my age. She didn't know my favorite color. She didn't know my favorite hobby. She didn't know anything." I started to cry, and as I brought my hands up to cover my face my arms slid out the top of my sleeves.

The Doctor gasped at the sight of my scarred arms, "Did you do that to yourself?"

I didn't answer at first but he took my hand and made me look at him, "Yes.

"Why?"

I tried to look down but he wouldn't let me. He held me with his eyes, "I wanted to feel physical pain, and I wanted to balance out the pain so that it wasn't al mental and emotional. I wanted to die so badly, but I knew if I did it would hurt others. I don't know why though, my life is worthless."

The Doctor took both my hands, "Zorah, no life is worthless. Everyone has a reason and a right to be in this world. No one ever said life would be easy, but in between the hardest parts are where you have the most fun. Can I trust you with something?" I nodded. "I have the death of my species on my shoulders. I watched and fought as my planet fell. Everyone I love is dead, there was only one other survivor and I have no idea where he is now. They things I fought committed genocide, and every day I blame myself for not acting fast enough."

I looked at him, "Don't blame yourself for that. There was nothing you could do. Jack sort of told me the story of the Time Lords and the Daleks. I thought it was a fairy tale that it wasn't real until he told me about you. You seemed so real that you couldn't be a dream or just a fairy tale, and here you are." I laughed a bit, "Sitting in the room of a stupid little girl that has no parents and no life outside of Torchwood."

He took my face gently in his hands, "That may be, but it is still a life worth living. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, now, you mentioned a new hobby out there."

I laughed and shook my head, "You people are obsessed." I took out the songbook and passed it to him. He flipped through the pages and smiled. "I know they aren't very good but I just needed something to do so I did this."

He looked up at me, "Could you sing one for me?"

"Which one?" he pointed to a page and I sighed, "I wrote this for Jack believe it or not."

It's just you and me and there's no one around  
>Feel like I'm hanging by a thread, it's a long way down<br>I've been trying to breathe but I'm fighting for air  
>I'm at an all time low with no place to go<br>But you're always there when everything falls apart

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
>You like me the best when I'm a mess<br>When I'm my own worst enemy

You make me feel beautiful  
>When I have nothing left to prove<br>And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
>No, me without you, no, no<p>

You hear what I say when I don't say a word  
>You are my rising sun, you're the place I run<br>You know how it hurts when everything falls apart

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
>You like me the best when I'm a mess<br>[ From: . ]  
>When I'm my own worst enemy<p>

You make me feel beautiful  
>When I have nothing left to prove<br>And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

And there's no me without you  
>No me without you<br>And there's no me without you  
>No me without you<p>

And when you say, "Baby, it's gonna get better"  
>I believe you and I wish that somehow<br>I could see me the way you do

With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect  
>When it's not easy, you make it worth it<br>When everything falls apart

And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
>You like me the best when I'm a mess<br>When I'm my own worst enemy

You make me feel beautiful  
>When I have nothing left to prove<br>And I can't imagine how I'd make it through

There's no me without you  
>No me without you, no, no<br>No me without you  
>No me without you, no, no, no<p>

I closed the book and put it down beside me, "Happy?"

He smiled, "Yes, but I have one more question for you."

"What?"

He grinned, "Do you want to come on an adventure with me?"

**(I know I kind of cut it off but give me a break I'm tired.)**


	6. We Meet Again

_**We meet again **_

"Do you want to come on an adventure with me?"

I looked at him shocked, "I thought only your companions got to come with you on adventures."

He shrugged, "You seem like you could use an adventure."

I laughed in shock, "I would love to, where would we go?"

"Where ever you want to go. It will be dangerous, it will be annoying…but it will be a heck of a lot of fun."

I smiled, "Dangerous, annoying and fun, sounds like my life here. Count me in."

He laughed, "Great, let's go talk to Jack."

We walked out and Cam snuck up behind me. He poked my sides and I screamed. I turned and slapped him; he just held his cheek laughing.

"Cam!" He laughed, "I am going to kill you one of these days."

He hugged me, "Would you really?"

"No."

He laughed, "Didn't think so." We walked over to Jack and sat down.

The Doctor turned to Jack, "I have something to ask of you."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

I was practically bouncing, "Can I go on an adventure with the Doctor? Please, please, please?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at the Doctor, "did she put you up to this?"

He shook his head, "Nope, it was my idea."

Jack nodded, "Okay, but I want her to stay here and spend some time with Cam first."

I smiled at Cam, "I don't have a problem with that."

Cam looked at the Doctor, "Can't I come?"

The Doctor looked uneasy, "Sorry, I don't do families."

I laughed, "That means Jack can't come along either."

Jack smirked, "I got this, we can follow you."

The Doctor looked at him sternly, "I thought I told you to get rid of that thing."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Relax, I don't time travel with it I just use it to jump when it's needed."

"Well I'm going to make sure of that, give it here." Jack handed the manipulator to him and he pulled out a small device. It was a long metal tube with a button and a blue tip. The Doctor pushed the button and the tip lit up.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Sonic screwdriver it is the best thing I have ever come across." He handed Jack his vortex manipulator, "Here, now you can use it to jump from place to place but only in present time." He grinned at me, "And also prevents you from following us."

I laughed, "I totally saw that one coming." Jack glared at me and I laughed even more.

"Just so you know Zorah I'm keeping count of how many times I have to get you back." I laughed and shook my head.

"Well," the Doctor said, "How long do you want her to stay before we leave?"

Jack looked at me and then Cam and then back at the Doctor, "A week?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" I laughed remembering that Jack said the Doctor didn't like staying in one place too long.

"Don't worry Doctor you'll survive." He rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me I could easily refuse your offer."

Jack looked at the Doctor, "By the way, what happened to Donna?"

The Doctor looked back sadly, "She became a human time lord which is an impossible mix. The knowledge was killing her so I had to completely erase her memory of me, and I brought her home."

Jack looked back sympathetically, "I'm sorry I brought it up, you did the right thing."

The Doctor nodded, "I'm traveling alone now, not as fun believe me. There's no one to run with me when I'm escaping from whatever I'm running from."

I raised an eyebrow, "You always get into trouble wherever you go?"

He grinned and looked at me, "Oh yes, lots of trouble, lots of fun, and lots of running."

I laughed, "I'm going to enjoy this adventure. Are you still going to teach at my school?"

He shrugged, "I surprisingly like teaching."

I laughed, "Maybe you can take up a permanent job there."

He shook his head, "I don't like it that much." I laughed again.

I turned to Cam, "You want to go somewhere?"

He shrugged, "Like where?"

I shrugged, "The Park? I remember the last time we were there, I miss having time with you like that."

He smiled, "Sure, Jack can you drive us?"

He handed me the manipulator, "Here, use this, I'm going to catch up on the gossip with the Doctor." I nodded and took it setting the coordinates. I grabbed Cam's arm and pressed down on the device.

Cam and I landed in the grass on our backs and I laughed as he grabbed his head in pain.

I shook my head, "Newbie." Then I screamed as he tackled me to the ground.

He pinned me down, "What was that?"

"Did I say newbie? I meant, it is completely rational that you're not used to jumping from place to place yet."

Cam laughed, "That's much better." He got off, lay down in the grass and put his hands behind his head. I lay perpendicular to him and rested my head on his chest.

I smiled, "I miss this."

He smiled, "Me too. And you know what else I miss?"

"What?" He took his hands from behind his head and wrapped them around me. He wiggled his fingers around my stomach and I giggled. "Cam stop." He stopped and I turned into him.

"So," He said, "What's this new hobby of yours?"

I laughed, "Why should I tell you?" He wiggled his fingers around my stomach again. I burst into giggles, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." He stopped and I sighed. "I started writing songs."

He smiled, "Could you sing me one of your songs?"

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone asks me that! You're all obsessed."

I looked away  
>Then I look back at you<br>You try to say  
>The things that you can't undo<br>If I had my way  
>I'd never get over you<br>Today's the day  
>I pray that we make it through<p>

Make it through the fall  
>Make it through it all<p>

[Chorus:]  
>And I don't wanna fall to pieces<br>I just want to sit and stare at you  
>I don't want to talk about it<br>And I don't want a conversation  
>I just want to cry in front of you<br>I don't want to talk about it  
>Cuz I'm in Love With you<p>

You're the only one,  
>I'd be with till the end<br>When I come undone  
>You bring me back again<br>Back under the stars  
>Back into your arms<p>

[Chorus]

Wanna know who you are  
>Wanna know where to start<br>I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
>Wanna know what is real<br>I wanna know everything, everything

[Chorus without last line]

[Chorus]

I'm in love with you  
>Cuz i'm in love with you<br>I'm in love with you  
>I'm in love with you<p>

He gawked at me, "That was…wow."

I blushed, "I…um, I wrote it after you left. This is one of the first ones I wrote."

He hugged me tightly, "Well I think that it is beautiful."

"Thanks, I really did miss you. And I'm sorry I kind of freaked on you before."

He laughed, "It's okay, you were in shock, I understand."

I hugged him, "Do you want to go sit on the swings?"

"Sure." He stood up and helped me up. He picked me up and carried me to the swings.

I laughed, "You do know that I can walk right?"

He grinned, "I know, but if you can walk you can run."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh so you think I'm going to make a run for it do you?"

He shook his head, "No, I just don't want to let go of you." We got to the swings and he put me down on my feet. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head back in the crook of his neck.

We sat there for the longest time just swinging, not saying a word, until a voice behind us made me jump. "Hello Zorah." It was my mother's voice.

I jumped up and turned around, she was standing a few feet away in a blue dress and a bag in her hand.

I glared, "Mother."

She glanced at Cam, "I see you got your brother back."

He got up and stood beside me, "No thanks to you."

"I was just doing what was right for my daughter."

I laughed dryly, "Good thing for the both of us I'm not your daughter anymore."

She glared back, "No matter how many papers I sign you will always be my daughter."

I shook my head, "You may have given birth to me but you were never my mother. Cam grab my arm we are leaving." I felt him take my hand and I pressed the button, watching as my mother faded away.


	7. Drunk And Dreaming

_**Drunk and dreaming**_

We landed in the hub and I ran to my room, leaving the Doctor and Jack completely clueless.

Jack looked at Cam, "What happened?"

Cam sighed, "We kind of bumped into her mother…" Jack looked down and got up running after me.

He found me in my room, lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. He sat down beside me, "You okay kiddo?"

I shrugged and sat up. "She still thinks I'm her daughter. After everything she did she stills calls herself a mother."

He gave me a hug, "I've known her for a while she is like that. She's in denial right now, she'll get over it."

I looked up at him, "When? It's been a year, I'm sixteen I haven't seen her for so long and she's still not over it. What if she pulls something again, like she did with Cam?"

He kissed my head, "She won't, I know her well enough to know that." I nodded and let myself relax, knowing that my dad/boss was here and wouldn't let anything happen to me. "Do you want to go back out to the front room?" I shook my head. "Do you want to be alone?" I shook my head again. "Do you want me to get Cam?" I nodded and let him go. He got up and walked out. Cam walked in and wrapped his arms around me. I lay down with him beside me, feeling safe.

Cam put his lips to my ear, "She won't pull us apart again."

"I know, I'm just scared that I'm wrong again."

"Don't worry, if I can run away from my foster father I can hide away from her. Now smile." I shook my head. He looked me in the eye, "Come on Zoe, I want to see that beautiful smile."

I shook my head, "Cam, I'm not in a very smiley mood right now."

He grinned, "Didn't seem that way at the park before we were interrupted." A small smile crept onto my face as I remembered. "That's my girl." He held me close and I closed my eyes.

"You know," I said, "You are very annoying sometimes."

He laughed, "I know, but I'm your big brother it's my job to be annoying. Speaking of…"

I grabbed his hand before he attacked. "No."

He laughed, "Okay, do you feel better now?" I nodded, "Good. Can we go back out now?"

I looked up at him, "Do we have to?" he laughed and shook his head. I smiled and rested my head on his chest, "Good, because I'm tired and you're comfy."

He laughed and put his arm around me, "Go ahead and sleep, you look tired."

I looked up at him, "You'll stay?"

He smiled at me, "Where else would I go?"

I giggled, "You're right, you don't have a life, so I shouldn't worry."

"Oh that's it." he grabbed my sides and rolled over so he was pinning me down, "You're asking for it." I screamed and squirmed away.

My door burst open and Jack and the Doctor ran in. They stopped and smiled seeing me and Cam having fun.

"Jack help me!" I was fighting with everything I had. Suddenly Cam was thrown off me, but when I looked up Jack and the Doctor were still standing at the door laughing. I jumped a foot off the bed as Owen popped up from the side of the bed.

"You're welcome." He had been sober for almost five months thanks to me, with the occasional controlled drink. "Can I have the key now?"

I laughed and got up. I walked over to the cabinet and unlocked it. I passed him a bottle, "Sip, don't chug and I want the bottle back." He nodded and walked out of the room. I shook my head and laughed. "What am I going to do with him?"

I heard him from outside, "Thank me for saving your sorry ass."

I shook my head and sighed, "I said to sip it! You never make comments like that if you regulate your drinking."

"You're not the boss of me!" I ran out the door and up to him. I pulled the bottle from his hands and backed away. He glared at me through a drunken haze, "Give it back."

I shook my head, "You're not the boss of me."

He swiped at me and I dodged it, I threw the bottle to Jack who caught it and took a sip. Owen threw a punch which I avoided. I grabbed his arm and flew around to press it to his back enough that he fell over. He tried to get up but I held him down. "Get off me!"

"No," I said, "You are drunk and you tried to hit me so I don't think letting you up is a good thing." I pressed on the pressure point he had taught me and he passed out. I got up, "Now that is a man that can't hold his liquor." I took the bottle from Jack and took a swig.

Cam looked at me concerned, "Since when do you drink?"

I took another swig, "Since I had to deal with his drinking problem." I pointed at Owen lying on the floor. I handed the bottle back to Jack, "But I don't do it a lot, every now and then in a very controlled setting. Don't worry about me." I took a step forward and grabbed Jack's jacket.

He grabbed onto me, "Are you drunk or tired?"

I shrugged, "Tired and numb, so a bit of both."

Cam laughed, "Let's get you to your room, you were trying to sleep before I attacked you."

I smiled, "Okay." I stood up myself and walked to my room, I only tripped trying to walk down the stairs. I plopped onto my bed and fell asleep. I kept having dreams about my father, him coming back and killing my mother. I didn't know if it was the drunk haze or my imagination, or something else. All I knew was that I had to try and forget, it was in the past and he couldn't hurt me now…right?

**(okay I know half of you are going 'what? no!' because I kind of cut it off but I'm on a typing rage with other stories so yah. Hope you liked it, more to come.) **


	8. One of us Will Die

_**One of us will die**_

I woke up crying the next day, I didn't know why. But after I dried my tears I got up and dressed. I walked out to find that the whole team was whispering in the front room.

"Jack, what's going on?" Everyone looked up to my voice and just stared at me. "What?"

Jack sighed and motioned for her to sit, "Come here Zoe, you might want to sit when we tell you."

I sat down beside him, "Tell me what Jack?"

He sighed, "Sweetheart, you father broke out of jail." I stiffened and stared blankly at the wall. "Zorah?" No response.

Cam came over and knelt down in front of me, "Zoe, look at me." I didn't do anything. He took my face in his hands, "Zorah do as I tell you, now."

My eyes snapped to Jack, "My mother, he wants me and he's going to use my mother."

He shook his head, trying to understand, "Zorah how do you…?"

"Dream." He stared at me for a moment and then hopped up.

"I'll be right back," he pressed a button on the manipulator and was gone. A few seconds later he came back with a shocked look on his face and a note in his hand. He passed it to me.

_Zorah_

_You underestimate me. I have your mother now and she will die unless you do as I say. Call me and tell me where you are. Do it as soon as you get this because at noon Cara will be dead._

_You know who I am_

I read it with wide eyes and started to choke.

Cam took my face in his hands again, "Zoe, Zorah breathe. Come on baby breathe." I inhaled largely and started to hyperventilate. I looked at the clock, it was eleven fifty five. I took out my cell phone and dialed.

"Tosh trace the call." I put it to my ear.

"Just in time Zorah, I was worried you wouldn't get my letter in time."

"You let her go!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's me you want not her, if it wasn't you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Smart girl, now where are you?"

"I will be in Central Cardiff in an hour, you want me come get me."

"Will there be anyone there?"

I shut my eyes, knowing that I wouldn't lie, "No, I'll be completely alone."

"Good girl, I'll see you then." He hung up and I sunk back onto the sofa.

Looked at Tosh, "Anything?" she shook her head.

Jack looked at me, "Well we should get placements for everyone around central Cardiff."

I shook my head, "I meant what I said; I'm going alone."

Cam looked at me, "Uh, no you're not."

"None of you have a say in this, this is between Mike and me." I got up and started to walk to my room.

"I made a promise to protect you." Jack's voice caused me to stop.

I turned, "You made it to my mother. Truth is, knowing Mike, she's already dead." I walked into my room and locked the door. I grabbed my belt from on top of my dresser. I removed everything but my gun and my cuffs. I sighed as I took the doorknob. This may be the last time I ever see this place. I took a deep breath and ran out. I knew that the rest of the team was waiting to grab me as soon as I tried to get away but I knew I was faster than most. I grabbed the manipulator off of Jack's wrist and set the coordinates. I pressed the button and before anyone could get to me I was gone.

I landed in central Cardiff and grabbed my head in pain; I guess it was finally starting to affect me. I looked around to make sure none of them had followed me. I was completely alone. I sat on one of the benches and prayed that he would just take me and leave the rest of them alone.

"Hello Zorah." Mike came up and sat beside me. "It's good to see your habit of lying has died away."

I shook my head, "Is my mother dead?"

"Why do you care? You left her for someone else, she was all alone."

"Shut up! I didn't leave her without reason and she was happy I left. She didn't fight about signing the papers she just signed them and shooed us out."

He slapped me, "Don't you dare yell at me."

I glared at him, "I will yell at you if I want to. Now is my mother alive?"

He smirked, "You're very easy to persuade. Did you actually think I would leave her alive?"

I put a hand on my belt, "Then it's settled." I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. "You killed my mother you son of a B****." I was about to pull the trigger when Torchwoods big black car screeched to a halt in front of them.

Jack jumped out, "Zorah do not pull that trigger!"

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at me, Owen joined him, "Go ahead and shoot me! It's my fault she's dead! One of us is going to die today I don't care who it is!"

Cam jumped out of the car, "Zoe, please just put the gun down."

I shook my head, "No! It's my fault if I can't kill him than I have to kill myself." I stopped pointing the gun at him and pointed it at my own head. I heard the sound of the TARDIS and saw it fading into existence.

The Doctor ran out and stopped at the sight of me. "Zorah don't do this."

"Why not, why shouldn't I? I'm not worth anything in this world!" I cocked the gun.

"Zorah do you remember what I told you in your room yesterday? Everyone has a right to live, everyone is worth something. Think about the adventure we were going to have. Anywhere, any time in the whole universe we could see. Please don't throw that all away. No one has to die here."

I had started crying, I was being torn apart, wanting to die and wanting Mike to die. "What will happen to him, if we both live where will he go?"

"He'll go to jail." Jack said sternly.

"Jail won't do anything! He'll get out again and go after someone else!"

The Doctor spoke up, "I can bring him somewhere, he won't hurt anyone and he will live. Zorah he would never find his way back because where I'm taking him doesn't have this technology yet."

"Where? Where would you take him?"

He sighed, "I would take him back in time to before you were born before your mother was born and before he was born. He wouldn't hurt anyone, he wouldn't hurt you or your mother anymore."

I considered, "Now, will we take him now?"

The Doctor nodded, "But only if you put down the gun." I thought again and looked at everyone on the team; they all had guns pointed at me. I sighed and slowly placed the gun on the ground. Owen ran up to mike and put handcuffs on him. Jack ran to me and hugged me. I watched as Owen dragged Mike to the TARDIS and threw him in. The Doctor glared at me before closing the doors and fading away.


	9. Disobeying Rules

_**Disobeying Rules**_

They had dragged me into the car and back to the hub. Jack had put the handcuffs on me so I couldn't try to hurt myself. I sat in the back crying, I had been the reason my mother was dead. If I was never born we wouldn't have had this problem. Mike would have eventually moved on to someone else.

"Zorah?" Cam was staring at my face. "Zorah are you okay?" I shook my head and he went to hug me but I shook him off. He sighed, "You can try all you want but I'm not letting you shut me out." I sighed and leaned into him. "What were you thinking?"

"My mother is dead and it's my fault, one of us had to die." I looked down.

Cam held me tighter, "Zorah no one else has to die, what would I do if you were dead huh? I wouldn't have my little sister to look after anymore."

I shook my head, "You wouldn't have to look after me anymore."

He shook his head, "Do you think I do this because I have to?" I nodded, "Well I don't. I protect you because I want to. No matter how we are related you are still my little sister and I wouldn't be able to live if anything happened to you. Seeing your smile after every time I come to your rescue is all I could ever want and more. I love you sweetheart, don't ever forget that."

I nodded and hugged him back tightly. When we finally got back to the hub I went to my room, rubbing my wrist. I closed the door and jumped as I saw the Doctor standing behind my door.

He pushed me back onto the bed, "Zorah that was the wrong thing to do."

I rolled my eyes, "I had a moment I'm over it, no harm done."

He shook his head and I sat against the headboard, "No, I have seen too many people die and what you just did, it scared me, I thought that I had been through the worst, I've lost companions after years of travelling, after a handful of adventures, during their first adventure before they even set foot in the TARDIS and then you…" He backed up and looked away, running a hand through his hair, "You put that gun to your head and I thought I would lose another one before we even had an adventure."

I took his hand, "I'm sorry. Like I said I had a moment, I can't control it, it just happens. I didn't mean to scare you on purpose." I almost grimaced at my lie, I knew that they would react and that reaction would bring me back to my senses, but I was able to keep a straight face.

He looked deeply into my eyes and grinned slightly, "You're lying to me Zorah."

I shook my head, heart pounding nervously, "No, it's the truth, I can't control it."

He shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about. You were hoping for a reaction weren't you?"

I looked away and went to get up, "Jack's right you are delusional."

He grabbed my waist, "Not so fast. Tell me why."

"Doctor let go off me."

"I let go when you answer me."

I sighed, "I guess subconsciously I knew that seeing people react to me killing myself would snap me out enough to think clearly. It reminds me that I'm loved, and that people care about me, I don't feel so alone and useless. Are you happy now?" He let go of me and I turned to face him. "You know, jack always was a bit overly concerned, and I could really use some time off."

He grinned, "Are you suggesting we go behind your boss/dads back?"

I grinned back, "Well, it is a time machine right? We could come back thirty seconds later and no one would be the wiser."

He grinned ear to ear, "I always knew I liked you for some reason."

I laughed, "Okay we have to have a straight face when we go out there okay?" He nodded and I opened the door. We walked toward the TARDIS.

"Where do you think you're going Zorah?" Jack got up and looked at us.

"We're just going to sit in the TARDIS." The Doctor was fighting to keep the grin off his face.

"I know that tone, Doctor don't you dare."

I looked at the Doctor, "So much for that plan." I grinned and ran toward the TARDIS. The Doctor followed and so did jack. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at the manipulator. Jack was suddenly gone, but he came back. We had enough time to run into the TARDIS by then.

The Doctor poked his head out, "Be back in a minute." He closed the doors and walked over to me.

I was leaning back on the round console laughing. "God he is going to kill me when we get back."

The Doctor grinned, "So, jack told me you especially liked when we talked about the legend of king Arthur in history."

I nodded, "I was always fascinated by it."

He looked up at me, "Well hold on." He pulled a leaver and the TARDIS started its journey.

**Back at the hub**

Jack got back too late to catch them. Everyone was in the front room now.

Gwen came up behind him, "She'll be back, don't worry. If he's as good as you say he is then she will be fine." Just then they heard the TARDIS and saw it starting to appear. After a minute I stepped out. My hair was in knots and I had dirt all over my face. I as wearing ragged clothing and I had a scar on my shoulder.

Jack gawked, "Zorah what happened? Where did you go? Back in time or forwards in time?"

She looked bewildered, "We went back in time."

He crossed his arms over his chest as the Doctor stepped out, "I hope you had fun missy because you are in a lot of trouble."

She looked at him and grinned, "You have no idea."

**K this is the last chapter I know that this was a short fanfic and you all hate me for this but I will be working on and posting the first chapter of my next story called her first adventure. It will be a Doctor Who-Merlin crossover. Thanks for reading. R&R **


End file.
